My Angel
by freakotakutwins
Summary: Deidara welcomes Sasori home after his mission. Deidara has a surprise for his Danna.  A bit of implied things but mostly sweet fluff.  Just in case it's rated T.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I cut Deidara's "un." Yeah, yeah I know, it's his trademark, blah blah. Seriously I got tired of trying to write it. Also while I'm saying the things I cut, I censored Hidan. Yeah, yeah I know AGAIN, it's his trademark, blah blah. But I didn't want someone to see me writing the f-word every other word. So deal with them (well without them ^_^ ;)

"Danna!" Deidara called as he ran to hug Sasori. Deidara's hair brushed Sasori's face. Sasori had missed his blond and Deidara held him close. Sasori had been on a recon mission and had just returned. "Oh my little angel, I missed you." Sasori nuzzled Deidara's neck. "I missed you, too, Danna," Deidara sighed "Now come on, Danna! I made a welcome-home dinner!" "I bet it's great, Dei." Sasori replied and lightly kissed Dei's forehead. "It better be. He's been working on it all day. So after five burned meals, three emptied fire extinguishers, and one really pissed off Pein later, you have a meal. I hope you don't die. That'd be a bit of a problem. I'd have no entertainment!" Hidan laughed. "I kill you, you jerk!" Deidara yelled and grabbed some clay from his pocket. Sasori, after dating Deidara for some years, quickly grabbed Deidara's arm as he ran by trying to "kill" Hidan (Hidan laughing all the way.) "Deidara, you can kill him later but right now I'm hungry and I wanna taste your meal," Sasori said while kissing Deidara's neck. "Fine. Next time, Kakuzu control your lover." Deidara grumbled. "Yeah like that will happen! He can't control me!" Hidan snapped. "Oh, really?" Kakuzu questioned. "Yeah, really!" Hidan quipped. "Well, someone's sleeping in the hall again." Kakuzu said as he left. "Whatever! Wait, the hall? Kuzu! Wait, we can talk about this! Kuzu!" Hidan ran after him. Deidara laughed and Sasori dragged him toward the kitchen.

As he dragged Dei in, he gasped. The island eating bar was filled with simple delicious food ending with a small chocolate cake with strawberries. "Oh, Dei!" Sasori said. He was touched. "Well, don't just look! Let's eat." Deidara said cheerfully. As they ate, they talked about everything except the mission Sasori was just on. They didn't want to think about being apart.

When they reached the cake, Sasori took his finger and swiped it in the frosting. Then he dotted on Deidara's nose, only to kiss it off. "Danna!" Deidara whined as he blushed. "Really good frosting, Dei. Taste." Sasori murmured before kissing Deidara sweetly. Deidara could taste the frosting.

"I missed you, Sasori no Danna. I don't want you to leave me again." Deidara murmured sadly. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara and hold him close. While nuzzling Deidara's hair and kissing his neck, Sasori whispered, "I know, my angel, my pet. I love you and it breaks my heart when I have to leave. Do you know how long I waited, feeling so empty how long I waited for you, for my sunshine? And now I've found you. I won't lose you. I may leave you for missions but I will always come back. I will always come back for my little blond angel, Dei." "Danna, why are you being so sweet?" Deidara said through tears. "Because I love you, my Deidara."Sasori said wiping Deidara's tears from his cheek. "But aren't I a brat?" "Yes, you are but you're **my** brat." He gently kissed Deidara as if Dei would break if he was too rough. And they sat there, happy in each others' arms.

"Should we eat the cake?" Sasori murmured against Deidara's neck. "Um… probably. I tried hard to make it for my Danna." "It's such a nice little art piece. I almost hate to eat it.""Danna!" Deidara whined. "Um, Dei, by the way, it won't explode will it?" Sasori said while giving off a bit of nervous laughter. He had fought alongside Deidara long enough to know to run when Deidara had clay and run even faster when Dei was mad. "No, of course not. Silly Danna!" Deidara giggled. "Here!" Deidara cut the cake and handed Sasori a slice.

As he was cautiously cutting a piece to eat with his fork, he noticed something shiny. He pulled it out. It was a ring simple silver but on the inside for the band it said "To my Danna, I will love you forever. –Dei" "Deidara!" Sasori gasped as Deidara blushed. "Sasori no danna, will you—"

"Hey guys, sorry to break up the love and yes, Deidara, we **all** know you're proposing. But as a representative of the rest of the Akatsuki since Hidan was the only one who volunteered and Kakuzu glared him down. And Pein was pissed so Konan thought it would be best if he went to rest. And Tobi, well, Deidara we're still fixing the hole in the wall that you caused last time when you got mad at Tobi. And we're still fixing the other hole from when you got mad at Zetsu. And Kisame threatened to make me sleep in the hall if I didn't come in here so. Long story, short, we want some food since Deidara has taken over the kitchen," Itachi explained. Deidara was so pissed; Itachi could see the red aura around him. "Dei. Calm down. It's ok. Itachi, grab some food and get out of here before Deidara finds where I hid his clay." Sasori calmly said. "Wait, you hid my clay?" Deidara yelled and patted his pockets trying to conform if Sasori had or not. Sasori had thought ahead and hid the clay when Itachi walked into the room. "Itachi." Sasori said in a cautioning voice. "I'm going. I'm going!" Itachi grumbled and grabbed food and left. By the end, Sasori almost had Deidara in a headlock to keep him from killing Itachi or the other members of the Akatuski.

Deidara teared up. "Shhh, Dei, it's ok. Deidara-" Sasori softly said and pulled out intricately carved wooden box. The cover had an explosion that turned into a heart, the characters for "Art is an explosion but art is also eternal," and a small scorpion and a small spider, that looked like Deidara's clay spiders, in the corner. Deidara studied the box. So much effort and care had been put into making the box. "Open it, Dei." Sasori whispered, sitting with his arms around Deidara who now sat in his lap. Deidara slowly opened the box. Inside was a simple gold ring which had "You are my golden angel. You are my sunshine. You are my brat, Dei," inscribed in the inside of the band. "Deidara, will you marry me?" "Yes, Danna!" Deidara cried as he cried into Sasori shoulder. They held each other tightly. "I love you, Dei." "I love you, too, Sasori no Danna." They whispered trying to not break the perfect moment. "Don't leave me, Danna," Deidara whispered. Sasori tightened his grip on Deidara without making it painful for his angel. "I'll never leave you, Deidara. I may not be **with **you for a bit but I'll never leave you," Sasori promised, "Deidara, after making such a lovely meal, I bet you're tired. Do you want to go to bed?" "Mmm, yes, Danna…" Deidara had already begun to drift off into sleep in the warmth of Sasori's embrace. So Sasori, like any good boyfriend, carefully lifted Deidara and carried him toward their room. After he laid his sweet brat down, he slid his band on Deidara's left ring finger and slid Deidara's ring on his left hand. Sasori slipped into the bed next to Deidara who automatically curled up as close as he could get to Sasori. Deidara whispered in his sleep, "I love my Danna." "I love you, too, Dei."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hi I know it's been a while but well I had school and write's block and stuff. So I'm think maybe 3 or 4 chapters in total. But I'm just winging it since it's my first story. Also thank you to like the three people whom faved and reviewed this story. It made me feel loved! ^_^ (Also tell me any advice or what you like or anything. ^_^; I know I don't have a life except trying to write stories for FanFic.)

The next few days were calm and sweet, filled with love. (So much love Hidan actually puked a couple times, which lead to his snippy comments, which lead to him sleeping out in the hall. Who knew that Kakuzu was a romantic {sort-of}?) Deidara and Sasori were inseparable. Konan was thrilled for the happy couple but their engagement led her to wonder why Pein hadn't proposed to her. And of course that led to Pein's headaches and Pein getting to sleep in the hall with Hidan, which led to even worse Pein headaches. And since Konan was upset the only people she could go to were Tobi and Deidara but since Deidara was with Sasori ALL THE TIME. (And he had an engagement ring that Konan wanted from Pein.) So Konan was literally left to cry on Tobi's shoulder. Itachi and Kisame were hiding in their room praying not to be involved in the engagement happiness. They spent all their time playing a card game they found called Skip-Bo. Itachi won every game, all 248 games, except one when Itachi took pity on Kisame.

Yet, all good things come to an end. Deidara was lying on the sofa with his head on Sasori's lap. Sasori stroked and lightly combed his fingers through Dei's hair. Konan was reading a wedding magazine, hoping that Pein would figure out why after two weeks he was STILL sleeping in the hall. And Tobi was reading over her shoulder pointing at the shiny jewelry. Hidan and Kakuzu were playing a very heated game of checkers. Kisame was trying to beat Itachi at Skip-Bo. Zetsu was in Pein's office giving his most recent report. "Sasori. Deidara. Pein's office. Mission. Now." Zetsu announced as he emerged. Everything stilled for a moment. Then things continued as if nothing happened. "Dei. Come on. Get up." Sasori said. "Ugh. Nooo, Dannnaaa." Deidara whined. Sasori leaned over and kissed his Dei on the lips. Deidara quickly opened his mouth to allow Sasori to deepen the kiss. "Ugh, guys get a room." Konan groaned. "Maybe we will." Sasori smirked. "Sasori. Deidara." Pein yelled in his now permanently pissed-off voice. Sasori managed to drag Deidara into the office. "I need you to go and receive info from Konoha." Pein explained. "Do we have to?" Deidara whined. He loved spend time with his Danna doing nothing like sleeping on the sofa while his Danna combed his hair. "Yes, you do. Deidara, please don't argue with me. I am so tired." Pein said while rubbing his temples. "What do we need to do, Pein?" Sasori asked, obviously trying to be patient. But it was plain to see that he wanted to spent time with his blonde. "I need you two to go to the edge of the Country of the Sound and the edge of the Hidden Village of the Leaf. You will meet an informant. Get some info and get out come back here, report, and then you may go back to cuddling." Pein explained, with a touch of sarcasm at the end. "When do we leave?" Deidara asked obviously trying not to whine. "Tomorrow. First thing." Pein said and handed Sasori a scroll of instructions and made a shoo-ing motion.

"Danna, I don't wanna go on the mission." Deidara whined in the safety of their rooms. "I know. I know, Dei. I don't want to go either." Sasori answered trying to be soothing. But he still had troubles with human emotions. Sasori began to check to make sure he had enough poisons and double-checking his puppets. Deidara had flopped on the bed and watched Sasori walk back and forth across the room. Sasori could feel his partner's gaze but worked to ignore it. He had to focus on his puppets and poisons. He had to prepare himself to protect what was dear to him.

Deidara wanted his Danna's attention. He wanted to be held and cuddled with and told that everything was going to be ok. He had never been afraid of missions. Deidara had always loved them even looked forward to them. They made him feel alive. But now he wanted the simple life of waiting. He hated waiting but if he could wait with Sasori. He would wait forever, as long as he had his Sasori.

"Sasori?" Deidara said in a small voice.

"Deidara, did you just call me, 'Sasori?'" Sasori questioned.

"Yeah. So Sasori?" Deidara begun to play with his ring.

"Yes, my angel?" Sasori had stopped fixing the arm on one of his puppets. He was concerned by the uncertain tone of his partner's voice.

"Are you done?"

"Well-" Sasori wasn't done yet and he was going to say, "Well, not yet." But he saw the conflict in Deidara's eyes. Also, who needs sleep anyway? So he'll just get up earlier in the morning to check the puppets. So he answered, "Yeah. It looks like."

Deidara hated it when his Danna lied to him but Deidara let it slide this one time. He just wanted Sasori to tell him that he loved him and everything that Deidara had nothing to worry about and his Danna would be right next to him when he woke up.

Sasori moved to sit on the bed. Deidara automatically moved next to him and leaned over to kiss Sasori. Sasori kissed back, deepening the kiss. When they took a break for air, Sasori nuzzled Deidara's neck and whispered, "I love you. I love you so much." "I know. I love you, too, Sasori." Deidara hugged Sasori. He moved so his face was in Sasori chest so that he could smell the special smell of Sasori. Sasori rolled over so Dei could lay his head on his chest comfortably.

"Please."

"Please, what Dei?"

"Please don't leave me."

"Why would I leave?"

"I don't know but I know I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to be alone."

"You will never be alone. I love you too much to ever be away from you long enough to leave you." Sasori inside had a small sigh of relief because that sweet "I love you" had seemed to calm Deidara's unspoken worries. Sasori began to stroke Deidara's gold locks. Deidara made a satisfied purr-like sound. And he breath slowed as Sasori hummed some tune that only Deidara could understand. The tune he hummed was everything he didn't say. Throughout the night, Sasori kept a tight, loving grip on his angel.

A/N Wow, that's long. It took me forever to write. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try and put up another chapter… as soon as I think of it. ^_^; Thanks for reading!


End file.
